TANYOBI
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: Feliz Cumpleaños Gokudera - El dolor de haber perdido a su madre no le permite a Gokudera festejar el dia de su cumplaños, pero en esta ocacion no sera Takeshi quien le animara fstejar su cumpleaños, si no el regalo de una persona inesperada


**Lamento el día de retraso, pero necesitaba tener una buena idea XDD, se les agradece si leen mi fic, y sigan amando a este bello personaje que merece lo mejor, lamento si termina muy rápido ^**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano, nuestra musa no nos ha abandonado, solo necesita recordar el 8059**

* * *

><p><strong>TANYOBI<strong>

El sol entraba por la ventana, el despertador no sonaba ya que era sábado, había amanecido nublado, pero aun así esos rayos de sol se escapaban de entre las persianas, suspiro al ver la fecha en el calendario seria un día largo, otro día mas, solo era una fecha, no tenían por que festejarle, el nació ya hace mucho, aun no entendía esa extraña costumbre. Se volvió a acurrucar en su inmensa cama, había perdido la ilusión de festejar su cumpleaños por que no sabia si estar de luto o festejar, ese día su madre había fallecido, y hacían 12 años de eso y aun no podía olvidar que ella si quería llegar a su fiesta, detestaba a esa persona que la gente catalogaba como padre, el lo veía mas como un ser sin piedad que había arruinado su vida, hubiera preferido mil veces estar con su madre, que con el.

-no puede ser- el timbre de la puerta sonaba una y otra vez – ya comenzó –se dispuso a vestirse adecuadamente para abrir la puerta. Al abrirla solo pudo vi visar esos hermosos y radiantes ojos miel, que parecían el sol en ese día nublado.

-buenos días Gokudera –esa sonrisa amplia, que expresaba su felicidad, tan sincera y cálida, pero el albino no podría devolverle el gesto, no podía sonreír en un día tan nefasto.

El moreno sin duda noto que seria otro año en el que Gokudera se negaría a festejar su cumpleaños, y si lograban hacer que aceptara, al final de la fiesta se soltaría en llanto, por haber sido feliz en el día en que perdió a la persona mas importante de su vida, era difícil la situación, pero el moreno era especialista en animar a el pobre oji verde.

-Yamamoto ahórrate todo esto ¿si?, ¿quieres?, no estoy de humor ni hoy ni el 10, ni en 20 años, déjame todo esto mas fácil, ¿Por qué les es tan difícil comprender que no quiero festejar esta fecha? –el moreno parpadeo de par en par, serró los ojos y suspiro, negó barias veces después de ello, y dedico de vuelta su mirada a Gokudera, una mirada un tanto decepcionada.

-ah! Gokudera nunca entenderá nada de esto ¿verdad?, se que sonara muy típico pero si ella estuviera aquí desearía que festejaras tu cumpleaños a pesar de las adversidades, por mi parte me gusta festejar el día en que Gokudera vino a este mundo -sin duda alguna Yamamoto siempre lograba hacerle mejor, pero eso no cambiaba nada, "el hubiera no existe" se decía una y otra ves en la mente.

-no –salió de la boca del alvino, Yamamoto le miro sorprendido, -no festejare mi cumpleaños, no puedo sonreír en este día ¿comprendes?, mira Yamamoto te lo pongo mas fácil, si el 24 de abril tu padre falleciera y estuvieras en otro lado sin saber de lo que le ocurre…. ¿seguirías festejando el 24 de abril? –Yamamoto trago saliva, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, su mirada se entristeció.

-perdona Gokudera –le abrazo fuertemente, y aunque las intenciones de Gokudera eran apartarlo de inmediato, por algún extraño motivo no pudo hacerlo, hasta cierto punto se sentía culpable por haber dicho que su padre podría fallecer.

-dile al decimo que no lograste convencerme, o que no estaba en casa, pero por favor no quiero festejar hoy mi cumpleaños –el moreno seguía en silencio abrazado a Gokudera, no sabía que decirle, no sabia que hacer, no podía fallar ahora, el siempre…lograba hacer sentir bien a Gokudera, la cruda realidad le golpeaba divertidamente al no poder hacer nada contra ello.

-¿al menos podría estar haciéndote compañía el resto de el día? –la mirada de el albino era de desaprobación ante tal idea, pero al sentirse culpable por haber hecho sentir mala a el moreno tenia que acceder.

-bien pero llamaras a el decimo y le dirás cualquier cosa para que no festeje mi cumpleaños, antes de que empiecen a planearlo todo –afirmo el mayor y se dispuso a pasar a el departamento donde vivía el albino.

Habían comenzado ha hablar de cosas sobre los Vongola, Gokudera era un experto en todo eso, conocía la historia de casi todos los mafioso, incluyendo la historia de los Vongola, así como los anteriores jefes, como fueron y como fallecieron, podría parecer algo no muy interesante y menos viniendo de alguien tan analítico como Gokudera, pero realmente era bastante interesante la forma en la que lo contaba. Ya era medio día se habían quedando hablando toda la mañana sobre diferentes cosas de la mafia, Yamamoto no sabía que la mafia podría ser tan entretenida, y extraña.

Aun así no desaparecía la tención de que ese día era el cumpleaños de Gokudera, y de que no quería festejarlo, por más que pensaba y volvía a pensar, no encontraba la forma de hacer que Gokudera olvidara un poco la tención de ese día…sabia que en otras ocasiones le había hecho festejar su cumpleaños haciéndolo sentir bien, diciéndole lo mucho que le amaba y esas cosa, pero en esta ocasión eso no funcionaba, en tenían ya 18 años y Gokudera aun no podía festejar su cumpleaños en paz.

-Yamamoto…-el moreno volteo a verlo, no era un tono muy triste había sido mas como un suspiro. Se quedo esperando si decía algo más pero el alvino solo paso a recargarse en su hombro, Yamamoto acaricio el pelo del contrario cariñosamente.

-Gokudera…-menciono con una sonrisa, el alvino levanto un poco la mirada y lo vio a los ojos – ¿recuerdas cuando nos volvimos novios? –el alvino salió de sus pensamientos, se desconcertó al escuchar esa pregunta, claro que se acordaba, como olvidad el día en que ese maldito le enamoro.

-cla…claro- menciono algo apenado

-Gokudera se puso más amoroso que yo –un pequeño golpe fue proporcionado al hombro de Yamamoto, por el alvino que obviamente se había sonrojado por su comentario –pero es verdad Gokudera me dijo que me amaba, pero estabas preocupado…-

-solo tenía que fueras mas idiota de lo que imagine, tenía que me lastimaras, solo eso –el moreno le miro con una sonrisa, y bezo la cabeza de este, dejándose llevar por el aroma de su pelo. El sonar de la puerta deshizo el maravilloso momento que se había creado, Gokudera tuvo que abrir la puerta mientras Yamamoto maldecía entre dientes a quien había tocado.

-Gokudera Hayato? –Preguntaba el hombre en la puerta, Gokudera izo un gesto de desagrado y afirmo, el hombre le regreso un gesto cantado y algo tranquilo –te habíamos estado buscando venimos desde Italia buscando tu rastro.

-¿a qué familia perteneces? –Gokudera no quería pensar que le estaba buscando su padre, o que alguien atacara a los Vongola, y ¿si era una trampa?, el chico retrocedió, ingenuo ante lo que preguntaba. El albino suspiro algo más tranquilo al ver que ni siquiera podía entender que hablaba, y guardo la dinamita que había pensado en sacar.

-yo, yo solo soy un repartidor, hace 18 años exactamente una mujer fue a la empresa (estrella en italiano) es una paquetería. Que cerro ya hace 10 5 años pero ella dejo este paquete para entregar en 18 años después, lo guardaron por que según ella era indispensable que fuera entregado a Gokudera Hayato, pero se suponía que estarías en Italia, y fue difícil seguirte, ya que viniste a Japón y contactaron a esta empresa nos enviaron el paquete y ello aquí – el moreno que escuchaba de la cocina se sentía algo intranquilo, pero aliviado al mismo tiempo.

-y ¿sabe qué es? –Pregunto, pero el hombre negó, y le entrego el paquete, Gokudera lo tomo en sus manos, le abrazo posesivamente, y suspiro sonrojado –Lavina- decía mientras olía la caja.

-bueno firme aquí por favor –Gokudera firmo el papel, hizo una pequeña reverencia y cerró la puerta, se dejo caer de ras de la puerta y comienza a abrir delicadamente la caja, el alvino puso cara de sorpresa y comenzó a llorar, el moreno corrió a abrazarle, y Gokudera le correspondió rápidamente.

-¿Qué paso Gokudera? –intentaba mirar dentro de la caja pero no lograba ver algo. Seguía abrazando fuerte mente a él alvino, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, mientras daba largos suspiros.

-lo siento, ella si hubiera querido que festejara mi cumpleaños, y llevo 10 años sin festejarlo…-le muestra una rosa intacta que decía "felices 18 Hijo", Yamamoto miro con igual sorpresa la rosa, era blanca como la tez de Gokudera, y seguía teniendo ese olor tan agradable.

-no tienes la culpa, la querías demasiado, también debimos ser más comprensivos…es hermosa esa rosa –Gokudera afirmo limpiando sus lagrimas que aun brotaban por el desconcierto, su madre le había querido tanto, tanto. Yamamoto se levanto y extendió su mano hacia Gokudera.

-¿Cómo es que sigue intacta? –se levanto con la ayuda de el moreno.

-no tengo idea, creo que el amor –Gokudera le miro desaprobando su comentario, el moreno suspiro apenado –la verdad no se –coloco sus dedos en las mejillas de Gokudera haciéndole sonreír –pero lo importante es que ahora si puedes festejar su cumpleaños…

-¡ha!, ¿acaso te has vuelto idiota?...el juudaime debe estar desilusionado –fijo su mirada a Yamamoto – ¿por qué sonríes? –Yamamoto tenía la sonrisa pintada en sus labios, el alvino ya prevería algo así.

-es que yo no le he llamado a Tsuna para cancelar algo hoy, lo que quiere decir que debieron estar planeando tu fiesta toda la mañana –Gokudera se dispuso a sacar dinamita, pero el sonar de la puerta le había salvado la vida a Yamamoto. Gokudera suspiro, se dirigió a la puerta y en ella la hermosa sonrisa de su juudaime le recibió, con un pastel en manos.

-feliz cumpleaños Gokudera –

Nunca se había sentido tan bien, es difícil pero…su madre tomo la última decisión, ahora se sentía la persona más feliz, al sentir una vez más a su madre tan cerca del, su dulzor y amabilidad, la hacían alguien tan especial en su corazón, cuando el viento frio solía soplar, ella le daba la calidez y tranquilidad, siempre estaba ahí par a él, sin esperar nada. Fue su dulce regalo que le mostro lo la luz al final, sintió que le dio un nuevo enfoqué a ese día, ya nunca más se sentirá perdido. Su cumpleaños….seria ahora la fecha más esperada del año, queriendo desear siempre estar rodeado de las personas que ama, amo y amara, lo que queda de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz cumpleaños Gokudera Hayato 0909/11, espero les haya gustado ando medio depre y realmente fue lo mejor que pude hacer u_u soy yo, o ¿es que falta 8059 en el manga para animar esto?**

**Review?**

**Ciao Ciao nos vemos en otro fic**


End file.
